Desejos
by Naru-L
Summary: Desejos podem ser escondidos, mas nunca deixarão de exisitir... ONESHOT


**Desejos**

Olhos dourados frios como o gelo.

Estranho, alguém pode dizer, como olhos da cor do sol podem ser frios como o gelo?

Seria incompreensível se o dono fosse qualquer outro, uma pessoa comum não conseguiria isso, mas ele... Sesshoumaru... Com ele tudo é possível. Talvez outra pessoa não reconhecesse suas qualidades, sim considero frieza uma qualidade, mas eu sou diferente... Já ouviram dizer que apenas alguém que tenha algo parecido ou igual reconhece isso no outro? Bem, é verdade.

Qualquer outra mulher olharia para ele, veria toda essa frieza e começaria a armar planos para fazer com que mudasse... Tolas, onde está o amor? Amar não é esperar que a pessoa mude por você e sim aceitá-la total e completamente. Ver em cada um do que os outros consideram defeitos uma qualidade.

Então, algum ser romântico que ouvir meus pensamentos pensará que eu o amo apenas por aceitá-lo do modo que é... Não posso negar que sinta algo por ele, mas não acho que poderia considerar esse sentimento amor... É mais algo como uma adoração, um exemplo a ser seguido.

Apesar de toda a frieza que demonstro ainda possuo sentimentos, ainda olho para algo que não gosto e sinto vontade de destruí-la. Ainda olho para aquele que amei e quero tê-lo a meu lado... Para meu completo desespero, ainda sou humana.

Invejo os yokais, capazes de frieza, matar sem remorso, por não possuírem sentimentos mundanos... Por serem livres para fazerem apenas o que desejam e partirem sem um segundo olhar para trás, por nunca se prenderem a nada ou ninguém...

_'Nem todos são assim'_ alguém poderá me dizer, ou melhor, repetir. Já me disseram isso vezes sem conta e eu nunca me preocupei. Mostraram-me provas, Yokais que buscaram uma companhia humana... Aquele que mais amei é uma prova disso.

Olho para ele nesse momento, naquilo que se tornou e tudo que consigo sentir é desprezo. Um gigantesco desejo de destruir ele e sua companheira, a grande culpada por ele ter deixado parte de si mesmo se perder a ponto de se transformar em apenas um cachorrinho domesticado. Eu amei o selvagem... e desejei que ele mudasse por mim, para agradar aqueles que me rodeavam e qual foi o meu premio? A morte por ter sido tão tola.

Tornei-me algo que assusta a todos, minha aparência não mudou, mas me aliei a espécie que lutei tanto para afastar... Dependo da morte e não sinto remorso por tomar a alma de seres inocentes apenas para continuar nessa semi-vida. Odeio as coisas brilhantes e coloridas, ver pessoas felizes e casais apaixonados que pensam que a vida será perfeita se estiverem juntos.

Odeio a mim mesma por não possuir mais sonhos ou esperança de ser feliz. Permaneço viva as custas da vida de outros, caminho por este mundo que não mais pertenço apenas para poder destruir o culpado por minha morte... Tornei-me um ser tão fraco, admiro um yokai que nunca olhará para mim com admiração. Na verdade, não acredito que algo ou alguém olhará para mim do modo que desejo.

Enquanto ainda era viva, realmente viva, não tive sobre mim olhares amorosos ou carinhosos. Medo, respeito e uma absurda fé de que eu poderia resolver todos os problemas que aparecessem. Eu era apenas humana naquela época, ainda sou... ao menos parte de mim.

Desprezo a mim mesma por ter essa parte fraca ainda em mim e naquele tempo era a parte que eu mais queria que todos vissem. Odeio minha humanidade quase tanto quanto aquele que ousou tirar a chance de ser humana. Alguém algum dia entenderá meus confusos sentimentos? Duvido, nem eu mesma sou capaz de entendê-los.

Essa é a razão para que eu os odeie tanto.

Essa é a razão para olhar para ele com admiração.

Não ouso trocar uma palavra sequer com esse yokai, o primeiro desde que voltei do outro a quem não desprezo ou sinto um ódio insano. Tenho medo, outra das odiosas características humanas que restaram em mim, de dizer algo errado, de fazer aqueles olhos da cor do sol demonstrarem toda a sua frieza contra mim. Cobiço aquele modo de encarar a todos, mas desejo nunca ser o objeto de tal olhar, de tamanho desprezo. Talvez parte de mim deseje o dono de toda essa aura gelada, aquela parte escondida e humana que tanto desprezo com certeza o quer, mas não permitirei que ela me comande.

Vez ou outra cruzamos o mesmo caminho, trocamos olhares furtivos, mas nunca palavras. Observo em silencio ele mudar a direção de sua jornada levemente, apenas o bastante para não passar por mim. Morta-viva, alguém sem alma, sem propósito de estar neste mundo... não o culpo, imagino que nos velhos tempos faria o mesmo se encontrasse algo como eu pelo caminho.

Já trocamos algumas palavras, não nego, em todas às vezes a garotinha que o acompanha com um estúpido olhar de confiança e admiração não estava por perto... Talvez ele tenha medo que eu acabe por retirar sua alma... Tolo, não mataria aquela coisinha insignificante por nada, sou incapaz de tal ato, mesmo depois de ter _'renascido'_... Mesmo que eu a odeie com cada fibra, nunca a mataria... Não estou tão louca a ponto de me colocar como alvo dele.

Eu a invejo, ter uma segunda chance de realmente viver... Ser sempre protegida por ele... Poder desfrutar de sua companhia... Deus, tenho ciúmes de uma pirralha de onze anos, que ser patético me tornei.

Mas, assim como meu coração nunca voltará a bater, como eu nunca mais terei a habilidade de respirar ou apreciar a beleza das coisas simples e vivas que me encantavam... essas pequenas coisas que me lembram que não mais estou viva, ninguém nunca saberá dos meus sentimentos.

Meu lado humano continuará a amá-lo, continuará a invejar e odiar sua protegida por ter todas as chances que eu mesma desejei e não tive... Continuarei a odiar todos as coisas vivas que me lembram de minha precária condição e a odiar todos os apaixonados que ousam ser tão felizes apesar de minha própria incapacidade de fazer o mesmo.

_'Viverei nas sombras'_ buscando por minha vingança, continuarei a admirar seus belos olhos dourado como o sol e frios como o gelo. Continuarei nessa meia-vida contraditória até o dia que possa descansar em paz, se é que isso algum dia acontecerá.

Olharei para aquele que meu coração deseja com todas as forças e permanecerei em silencio. Guardarei mais esse segredo, sufocarei esse sentimento... O amor não me trouxe muita sorte no passado, por que sonhar que possa ser diferente agora?

Afastarei todos que ousarem tentar se aproximar, não quero mais dor em mim do que aquela que já sinto. Matarei meu algoz e partirei para o local do qual nunca deveria ter saído... Sim, não pertenço a este mundo e estou condenada a caminhar por ele. Poderia facilmente culpar Urasui por sua cobiça pela jóia, por sua falta de respeito em tirar-me de meu descanso, mas não consigo mais fazer isso.

Sou a culpada, não por ter voltado já que nunca tive a chance de opinar sobre isso, mas por guardar lembranças de tudo o que passou... Por deixar que a desconfiança fosse mais forte que o que sentia... Por ter me deixado levar pelas aparências quando devia ter confiado em meus sentimentos... Os mesmos sentimentos que foram a causa principal de todo esse processo de _'morte e renascimento'_ em que me envolvi.

Agora, eu poderia me deixar levar por sentimentos mais maduros, não um amor juvenil como aquele que compartilhei a cinqüenta anos com InuYasha, mas não sou mais capaz de tal ação. Apesar de não ter mudado minha aparência, de ainda possuir meus poderes e poder caminhar sobre o mesmo sol daquela época.... Não sou a mesma, por dentro não tenho mais sangue percorrendo meu corpo, não preciso mais do precioso ar para sobreviver... Apenas de almas... Apenas de mortes... Tornei-me um monstro pior do que aqueles que exterminava. Já comentei que odeio a mim mesma mais do que a todas as outras coisas?

Odeio essa concha vazia e incapaz de realizar todas as coisas que sonhei...

Odeio essa meia existência...

Odeio não poder entregar-me a meus sonhos...

Odeio não ter a chance de dizer que o amo...

Olhos dourados como o sol e frios como o gelo. Se eu tivesse a chance de realizar apenas um desejo, se eu pudesse obter a chance de tê-lo ao meu lado e ver toda aquela frieza derreter. Alguém notou a ironia nisso?

Aos olhos de todos sou tão fria quanto ele, mas não é a verdade que guardo em mim e mesmo que fosse... As chamas da raiva não podem derreter o gelo da frieza?

Tolos sentimentais pensando que a paixão é a única com essa capacidade...

O amor pode ser escondido, a paixão sufocada, mas a raiva, o ódio... Ah, esse é algo vivo e nunca se apaga até que seu alvo tenha sido eliminado, talvez nem quando isso acontecer, pois sempre haverá as lembranças para alimentar essa fogueira.

Posso não ser capaz de fazer com que aqueles olhos dourados brilhem com amor por mim, pode ser que nunca seja capaz de fazer com que ele sinta o mesmo por mim, mas... Talvez, apenas talvez, eu seja capaz de derreter aquela frieza e transformá-la em raiva.

_'Louca'_ alguém dirá, mas eu não tenho medo da raiva, do ódio. A frieza, a falta de sentimentos ou reação sim. Então, se eu for capaz de despertar algum sentimento, qualquer que seja no dono daqueles orbes cor do sol, descansarei em paz quando minha hora chegar.

A última lembrança que tenho de InuYasha antes de ser selado é desprezo e dor, maior que a minha talvez e dessa vez... Dessa vez quero algo diferente, quero ser merecedora de uma lembrança melhor, desejo realizar parte de meus desejos.

Quero, nem que seja por um segundo, derreter aquele gelo.

* * *

**_N.A. – Esse texto era para ser a resposta do desafio do fórum Mundo dos Fics ( o link está no meu perfil, mas como sempre eu me atrasei um pouco, mas como eu gostei do resultado não achei que seria certo simplesmente apagar ou esquecer no canto empoeirado do meu pc XD_**

****

**_Espero que gostem e deixem sua opinião._**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru_**


End file.
